


Gratitude

by GeekyStorytelling



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Light Angst, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:57:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyStorytelling/pseuds/GeekyStorytelling
Summary: When faced with an office full of flowers, Kara tries to process what she is feeling.





	Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to come chat with me at:  
> Tumblr: https://geekystorytelling.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter: @GeekyStories
> 
> Send me prompts, ask me questions, or just chat about random going-ons ...I love it all! So don't be shy :)

Staring at the phone in her hands, Kara had to hold back from crossing the line between furrowed scrutiny and accidental heat vision. Unable to remain in contest with the inanimate object, she shoved the offensive piece of metal back into her pocket and let out a huff. Bringing her hand to her face, she took off her glasses and rubbed at her eyes as though the very action could clear her thoughts.

 

Incapable of properly dealing with the tumultuous emotions that have taken up residency inside of her, Kara imagined each offensive thought as part of an inner protest. Some stood alone. Others banded together—pitching tents and holding sassy signs made of recycled cardboard—they shouted feelings she daren’t allow herself to acknowledge.

 

Sighing softly to herself as she put her glasses back on, Kara shook her head as if answering an unspoken question.

 

Fingers grasping at the phone in her pocket, Kara pushed off the wall she occupied and began a brisk walk down the sidewalk—trying to outpace the very device she carried with her.

 

_How hard was it to say thank you? Why doesn’t that seem like enough?_

 

The morning sun provided the only respite to her traitorous thoughts, blanketing her in reassurances that only the tangible rays could offer. Taking a moment to pause in her walk and allow Sol’s waves to envelop her, Kara thought back on the events that led to this internal conflict.

 

_Walking down the corridor to her office, Kara was slowly struck by the overwhelming pungent smell echoing family trips to castle gardens in Europe and flights with Kal-El over some of the most remote—yet beautiful—landscapes in the world._

_Unable to connect the scent to her current location, Kara quickened her pace and identified the source of the aroma as her own office. On high alert, she glanced left and right ensuring there was no one else in the corridor before peering over her lead rimmed glasses to use her x-ray vision._

_There, scattered around her office in all shapes and sizes, were flowers. Every surface was covered in intricate bouquets placed in beautifully crafted artisan containers and dressed in the finest silk ribbons._

_Unable to process the outlandish scene, Kara opened her office and was hit with the overpowering smell drowning her super senses with the intense aroma._

_The sheer volume of flowers suggested whoever the benefactor was bought out a high quality boutique._

_Able to count the amount of friends with access to that type of cash flow on one hand, it was easy for Kara to assume who gifted her the arrangements._

_Shifting her weight onto her left foot, Kara allowed herself to consider using her ability to fly to get around the flowers and reach her desk._

_A mental image of Alex’s face if she was to discover Kara using her powers for anything less than a collapsed bridge or bank robbery convinced her otherwise._

_Though her scalding hot heat-visioned coffee would remain an indulgence._

_Coming back to herself, she took a step into the room. Then another. And another. Until finally, she was able to close the door behind her, having had to step over a bouquet of daffodils in an antique silver (plated she hoped) watering can. With the door closed, Kara lifted the arrangements with ease, moving them all to the edges of the room, making a path to her desk._

_There, laying on her desk, was a parchment envelope with her name scripted across in elegant calligraphy._

_Certain of the gifter at this point, Kara opened the envelope to read the tidy message that accompanied the flower boutique currently occupying her office._

_Kara,_

_Words alone are not enough to thank you for your unwavering belief in me._

_When you first stumbled into my office with Clark Kent, I could not have imagined that importance you would come to have in my life._

_You are the best thing to have happened to me and make me a better person each day._

_I hope these flowers can bring you even a small piece of the joy you have given me._

_All my love,_

_Lena_

_Hands shaking, Kara sat down unable to process the decidedly personal letter._

_“Fuck”_

 

 

As she continued her brisk walk, her attempt at outrunning her cellular device did little to defend her from the onslaught of thoughts cycling through her head.

_When was the last time someone gave me flowers? Junior year of college? Dave Larkin?_

_Rao. She didn’t even just send one bouquet. She filled my office._

 

_But, she does have a fortune to spend…right?_

_Aren’t rich people supposed to be outlandish? A little eccentric?_

_But, why would she spend it on me?_

 

Kara crossed the street, taking note that she had passed CatCo with little fanfare. Skipping her usual at Noonans, she sought a secluded area where she could be alone with her thoughts.

 

Turning right, her destination for the morning was clear to see at the end of the block. Starbucks, normally only a last resort for Ms. Grant’s latte, was nearly obliterated by the alien of the week yesterday.

 

While usually a connoisseur of hidden mom and pop shops, Kara was reminded of the anonymity offered to one in large chain cafes after rescuing the artists, writers, and students tucked away in this very shop.

 

She just wasn’t clear yet on _why_ the obscurity of these caffeine seeped walls seemed to beckon her, but she knew better than to reject a gut feeling. She was still smarting from the decision to charge ahead into a warehouse raid last week rather than wait for the DEO’s cover.

 

Entering the coffee shop, Kara was surprised to see that yesterday’s alien scare did little to deter the regular patrons from trekking to the shop for their usual orders. Thankfully, the midday timing seemed to curtail the line as the business women and men were already tucked away in their offices and students were scrolling through Facebook in class.   

 

Joining the small line, she took note of the seasonal offerings displayed on the large blackboard.

 

Cherry Blossom Hibiscus Tea, Spiced Apple Cider, and Black and White Hot Chocolate were proudly displayed on the center board. The spiced aromatic nature of two of the drinks reminding her of the flowers she had literally run from.

 

Deciding the current problem required a hot drink to mull over, Kara decided to try a new drink opposed to her usual sugar filled Frappuccino.

 

Approaching the counter, the barista behind the register offered Kara a bemused smile as though picking up on her uneasy feelings.

 

“Hi there, what can I get for you?” the employee, whose green smock proudly displayed the name Samantha in bold letters, asked Kara.

 

“Can I get a medium Black and White Hot Chocolate, please” Kara replied stumbling over her words. 

 

“Right, one grande Black and White, that’ll be $4.45.” The barista filled out a cup and passed it onto the next employee.

 

Handing the money to the barista, Kara stumbled over the correction whispering, “Oh yeah grande, not medium, gosh why do these stores need to have their own language. And Alex, oh she’s my sister, she still teases me about the words I use…it wouldn’t be so dang hard if English wasn’t my second language.”

 

Offering Kara a puzzled smile, the barista said, “Uhhmm, well then, you can wait for your drink at the counter over there.” Pointing with one hand the barista ushered Kara to her right as though not sure what to do with her if she remained.

 

Waiting for her hot chocolate, Kara’s eyes swept over the assembled coffee patrons. From the three obvious writers typing away with naught but beanies and earbuds to block out the world to the family of tourists resting for a coffee break as they take in the sights, Kara scoped plenty of free spaces for her jaunt.

 

Hearing her name, Kara swept up to the counter, “Thank you!” she called out to the barista as she took her cup and continued into the seating area.

 

Spying an empty orange wingback chair Kara made her way into the corner where it remained slightly hidden from view. Sighing, she sat with her back to the wall, looking out on the assembled room.

 

Taking a sip of her hot chocolate, Kara’s mind began to drift as she thought back to the event of the past week.

 

Allowing herself the brief moment of reprise from her constant state of awareness, she almost missed it when a familiar scent made its way into the shop.

 

Looking up from her private musings, Kara spotted the one person she couldn’t seem to escape making her way onto the line of the Starbucks.

 

Lena Luthor.

 

“Fuck.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story feel free to leave kudos! Also, I love hearing from my readers- what did you like? What didn't you like? Leave a comment and let me know!


End file.
